La vidente roja
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU - Jeyne y Sansa caminaban por la feria medieval, cuando al fin se decidieron a entrar en la tienda de aquella vidente. ¿Qué les depararía el destino? . - ¿Por qué no sale Melisandre en los personajes a seleccionar?


**NA: No me atrevía mucho a escribir sobre este fandom, porque la realidad de este me fascina exageradamente, tanto las novelas como la serie. Aún así, la serie de la HBO encierra cierta versatilidad para jugar con los personajes, porque aunque es bastante fiel a las novelas, los personajes se observan ligeramente diferentes. **

**Se me ocurrió esta tontería y bueno… No sé por qué shippeo tanto a Sansa con El Perro. As muy asdfghj, pero bueno en realidad esta no es una idea demasiado original… Pero tenía que intentarlo. Es que si al final Sansa y el perro no se casan y tienen perritos lloraré mucho…. Y algo me dice que voy a llorar. LOL**

Jeyne Pool empujó a Sansa dentro de aquella tienda. Llevaban horas dando vueltas por la feria medieval de las fiestas de la ciudad, y la pelirroja había dudado en entrar ya dos veces. Al criterio de las dos chicas, todo el mundo debía sentir curiosidad por lo que el futuro les deparaba. ¿Amores idílicos? ¿Popularidad y éxito? ¿Dolores y penurias? Y era aquella última pregunta la que aterraba a la joven Stark, único motivo por el que no se atrevía a entrar en la tienda de aquella adivina.

En el cartel mal colgado de las rojas telas, sostenidas por alguna estructura, podía leerse que leían tu futuro por un precio irrisorio. Aquello había convencido a Jeyne que debían entrar, si ella podía permitirse gastarse aquello, Sansa no iba a ser menos con lo adinerados que eran los Stark. Además conocer el futuro podía ayudarte a cambiarlo si no te gustaba.

La estancia era oscura, alumbrada únicamente por unas cuantas velas de altas llamas que ondeaban a placer. Las sombras de las personas que transitaban por la feria se reflejaban en los cortinajes de color sangre y sus voces sonaban amortiguadas bajo una débil melodía de un sitar que sonaba en el tenderete que se situaba junto al de la vidente.

—Pasad y sentaos, pequeñas — dijo una voz dulce, tan dulce que hacía sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

Sansa, con las manos agarradas al pecho, se acercó despacio junto a su amiga y se sentaron juntas en los taburetes frente a aquella mujer roja. Roja porque toda ella era de aquel color. Su cabello era más rojo que el de Sansa, sus ojos eran el reflejo del puro fuego destacando en su blanca y escuálida piel y sus ropajes, de un terciopelo exquisito, también eran rojos.

—Léame el futuro — dijo Sansa tratando de sonreír. Que aquella mujer le abrumase no debía notársele, ella no era una chica asustadiza, sino una verdadera dama. Y a pesar de que se sentía asustada, no podía permitirse parecerlo delante de Jeyne.

— ¡Y a mí!— dijo Jeyne. Se sentía emocionada y aunque era cierto que aquella mujer era algo estrafalaria, ¿qué buen vidente no debía parecerlo?

La mujer tomó la mano de Jeyne y le sonrió amable. Con sus uñas pintadas de rojo resiguió las líneas de la mano de la chica, produciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas. Seguidamente aplicó un poco de polvo brillante sobre la mano y lo sopló.

— Veo sufrimiento, se nota que tienes mucho que aprender, muchas cosas— dijo la mujer roja. Jeyne trató de apartar la mano pero ella la sujetó sin apartar la vista de esta—. Hay un poderoso enlace en tu futuro, pero es un hombre cruel, me temo que no habrá dicha.

Jeyne finalmente consiguió que aquella mujer le soltara la mano, dejó las monedas sobre la mesa y la miró asustada. Una cosa era parecer excéntrico y otra decir según qué cosas. Además ella era joven aún para pensar en matrimonio.

—¿No quieres saber más? — preguntó Melisandre entre curiosa y divertida. Jeyne negó con la cabeza —. Nadie quiere creer que tiene un futuro funesto, pero son pocos los que encumbran el éxito…

Sansa miró a su amiga. En el fondo ella pensaba que solo era un juego, nadie podía adivinar el futuro. Las cosas que sucedían eran inciertas y dependían únicamente de las decisiones que uno tomaba. La chica entregó su mano a la vidente que la miró curiosa pero en vez de tomarle la mano cogió una baraja de cartas que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

—Puedo pagar, ¿no me va a leer la mano? — preguntó la Stark nerviosa. ¿Por qué la trataba diferente? Aquello le daba repelús, más todavía del que la mujer le causaba.

—¡Oh¡ No, no pasa nada — dijo la vidente mientras barajaba las cartas con soltura—. La sangre de las personas tiene sus propias cualidades y las diferencias las hacen los dioses. Tú futuro se leerá mejor en las cartas.

Melisandre separó las cartas en tres montones y los dejó a la vista de Sansa. La chica señaló el del centro instintivamente y miró como la vidente recogía los montones sobreponiendo el que ella había elegido a los otros. Despacio y con soltura, la mujer roja deslizó una carta de la baraja y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. En esta aparecía una mujer enfrentada a una pantera, sus cuerpos se difuminaban entre el follaje de una selva, pero antes de que Sansa pudiera preguntar nada otra la tapó. En esta aparecía un carro tirado por caballos en una noche oscura, se veía el perfil de una semi-luna y pequeñas motas de pintura como si fueran estrellas que marcaban un camino.

—Parece que eres una mujer fuerte, de influencia y las conquistas están a tu abasto— dijo mientras colocaba cuatro cartas alrededor de aquellas dos—. Estas muy enamorada, y puedes conseguir lo que deseas pero ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! — contestó Sansa pensando que aquella mujer era desagradable por decir aquello.

—Pequeña, más valdría que atendieras pues a esto — dijo señalando a una carta. En esta se veía una mujer rubia sentada en un trono, su mirada era dulce pero orgullosa y en sus manos destacaba un cetro. El número tres acompañado de letras cursivas en las que se escribía "la emperatriz". — Lo que sea qué esperas, dejarás de desearlo y por fortuna para ti una buena amiga lo arrastrará a otros caminos…

—Eso no es posible, yo amo a Joffrey y si esa chica fuera una buena amiga no me lo quitaría— dijo Sansa con seguridad. ¿Dejar de amarle? Él era todo lo que una chica pudiera desear. Miró a Jeyne de reojo. La morena no era aquella amiga sin duda, no por la lealtad que pudiera guardarle, sino porque su león jamás se fijaría en ella. Después de todo Joffrey le había regalado un collar y aunque no salían formalmente, si se podía decir que tenían algo. Casi se habían besado la velada pasada, cuando juntos habían ido a un concierto de las fiestas.

—De todos modos no te abrumes… ¿Pajarillo? El destino te augura un enlace con una persona importante, mucho —Melisandre se quedó pensativa, en su cabeza podía ver a dos hombres en realidad, dos hombres que cuidaban de aquella chica. La vidente colocó una hilera de tres cartas a su izquierda. En una un esqueleto portando una guadaña se alzaba en un fondo oscuro y tenebroso. — Pero no creo que el enlace sea con aquel al que amarás… El que te llamará pajarillo.

—¿Pajarillo? — repitió Sansa algo perturbada por ver la carta de la muerte sobre la mesa. ¿Es que alguien iba a morir? ¿Ella iba a morir por amor? Sonaba a una canción de caballería, era hermoso pero aquella mujer le ponía los pelos de punta. Además, no quería morir.

— No te asustes, tus ojos aún no han de cerrarse — dijo dibujando una sonrisa que dejó ver sus blancos dientes en aquel afilado rostro.— Esta carta habla del cambio, el que se realiza en ti poco a poco.

Melisandre estiró su mano y agarró la cara de Sansa, posando sus ojos rojos en los azules de la Stark. Aquello la incomodó.

—Espera a tu campeón, puede que no lo creas y que te asustes al verlo pero él es la única persona en la que podrás confiar en los tiempos arduos que te esperan— dijo y la soltó.

—Ya no quiero saber nada más—.La joven Stark soltó las monedas sobre la mesa. No había pagado para que la asustaran. Con su altiva pose, se levantó y agarró a la asustada Jeyne por las muñecas.

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda en silencio, bajo la mirada de aquella mujer roja que sonreía mientras recogía las monedas de aquellas dos chicas.

—Esa mujer da miedo —se atrevió a decir Jeyne en un susurro cuando ya estaban alejadas del tenderete, echando la vista atrás y visualizándolo en la lejanía. Las telas rojas destacaban por encima de las de los demás tenderetes y el gentío.

— No, que va, solo hace eso por dar espectáculo — afirmó Sansa girando también la cabeza. No se había creído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho—. Seguro que es una farsante.

La chica avanzó unos pasos más chocando contra alguien. Sansa alzó la cabeza y vio aquel hombre. Era alto y corpulento, con un lado de la cara desfigurado, cubierto por una maraña de pelo. La Stark dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

— Vigila por donde andas, pajarillo —dijo agarrándola por los hombros y apartándola con suavidad.

Las palabras se clavaron en el alma de Sansa, sobresaltándola más de lo que ella misma había esperado. Volvió a levantar la mirada y fijó sus ojos en aquel hombre, para luego mirar a Jeyne. Por su parte, el hombre con el rostro quemado avanzó indiferente.

Jeyne estaba paralizada, con la mirada fija en su amiga. El gentío pasaba a su alrededor mientras ellas dos se quedaban allí paradas, notando sus propios corazones latir con fuerza y pensando en todas las palabras de la vidente. La morena abrió la boca en pos de decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta antes de poder emitir un sonido.

—¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un helado de limón? — dijo de golpe Sansa. No quería hablar de lo ocurrido, todo debía ser una estúpida coincidencia sin sentido.

—Por favor.


End file.
